


Even A Mighty Dwarf King Needs to be Taken Care Of

by ArinGM12



Series: One Shots & PWP's [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Sorta I guess, Top Bilbo, and bilbo gets to help him out, because we all need some Thorin getting plowed by his hobbit, bit of dom/sub elements, thorin needs to learn to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a year after the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo and Thorin have managed to rebuild their relationship to how it used to be. Thorin has been having a rather rough few days trying to get things to normal, so Bilbo decides to show him that even a mighty Dwarf needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even A Mighty Dwarf King Needs to be Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



> This was a gift for a friend on Tumblr who is also on here :D
> 
> Have your Bottom!Thorin fic!

Thorin was frustrated.

 

It wasn't obvious to most, his irritation. But those that spent a majority of their time near him on a day to day basis knew better. It was the subtle stiffness in his shoulders, the way his brow would twitch when those in the Council made comment on something he didn't really care for.  
Just those among a few dozen other signs. He needed sometime to himself, this he knew, but trying to run a kingdom that was still in disarray, along with rebuilding Dale, and trying to not lose his temper when it came time to talk of how to fix the relations between those of his kingdom and the woodland realm of Mirkwood.

 It was understandable how he could be stressed and frustrated. Balin even made comments every so often when they were in the throne room, when the others had left.

“I'm sure you can take some time off for yourself, lad. You'll be collapsing any second now, going on like you are now.” He said, looking through a few letters.

Thorin groaned inwardly, running a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Balin, please. You are as bad as my nephews. I don't have time for distractions right now, you know this.” He said, leaning back in his throne.  
For the past few weeks his friends and family had been insistent that he take time off or find something to occupy his time, to make him relax, but there honestly wasn't much that _could_ relax him...

 

Well, except maybe one thing.

 

Bilbo strode into the throne room, followed by an overly excited Kili who continued to talk about Mahal knows what, but Bilbo merely chuckled, nodding every so often. Thorin felt a small smile spread across his lips as he spotted his nephew and lover.

It had taken a lot of hard work this past year, to win Bilbo's trust and forgiveness again, but still Thorin felt that he had to prove how sorry he was over the incident with that damned stone.

Bilbo had told him that he had forgiven him that night in his tent after the battle, but he still thought of himself to be unworthy, especially to Bilbo's affection and forgiveness.

 

 

It had taken some time for them to regain the relationship they'd made on the journey, and since Bilbo had first decided to stay a few years in the mountain, he and Thorin hadn't exactly spent much time alone together to further their relationship.

After the rescue by the eagles and Thorin's encounter with the pale Orc, after their embrace, Thorin had slowly pursued the hobbit with his eyes and occasionally his hands. But he never voiced his desires at the time, until one night when they'd been captured by Thranduil and his people.

Bilbo had found him in that dingy cell, separated from the others, Thorin had pulled him roughly against those bars and ravaged his mouth then and there.

Probably not the best thing to do at the time, considering after their escape and rest in Laketown, Bilbo had been avoiding him.

 It wasn't until after his cold had passed did Thorin sit with Bilbo in his room, finally pouring out his feelings as best as he could.

He told Bilbo of how he had started to develop feelings for him, the sassy, fiery spirited hobbit that was to help him reclaim his homeland. Bilbo had been silent for so long, Thorin nearly thought that perhaps his affections had been unwarranted.

When he tried to apologize and leave, Bilbo had pounced on him, crying yet smiling as they kissed.

The rest of their stay consisted of he and Bilbo spending hours upon hours in bed, exploring each others bodies when not busy-

 

“Thorin?”

 

The dwarf was brought back from his thoughts when Bilbo nudged his shoulder lightly, looking at him with slight worry. He merely smiled, placing a hand over the hobbits'. “Forgive me, my mind wandered.”

Bilbo huffed slightly, rolling his eyes playfully. “Come along then, love. Your kingly duties are done for today, you need to eat.” He said, walking off as Thorin followed close behind.

“I'll not have Oin or Balin come to me when you pass out from hunger.” Thorin chuckled, walking side by side with his lover, taking hold of his hand, watching as his smile grew a bit, cheeks reddening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thorin sat in his chair, leaning his head back as he relaxed to the warmth of the fire that gently crackled in the fireplace. Dinner had consisted of a well cooked roast, vegetables and freshly baked bread, topped off with a few glasses of wine to help relax them.

Bilbo was just finishing the dishes as his husband relaxed, realizing just how exhausted he felt, the way his shoulders and neck felt stiff.

Perhaps a break was in order, just a few days and some visits to the forges or training grounds so he could blow off some steam, instead of being stuck looking over trade agreements and negotiations.

Would Bilbo want to go visit the Shire soon? Perhaps that would improve his mood for the better...

 

“Something the matter, my king?”

 

Again the dark haired dwarf was brought out of his thoughts by the sweet voice of his hobbit, who now stood next to him, one gentle hand on his shoulder.

Thorin merely grinned at him, running a hand over his bearded face. “It seems I'm in need of a bit of a break. My mind has been wandering today, perhaps I need a distraction.” He said, leaning his head back, enjoying the way Bilbo had began to rub and massage his shoulder.

The hobbit chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to Thorins' head. “Come, I've prepared a bath for us. Perhaps I can massage your troubles away.” He said, helping his lover from the comfortable confines of the chair and walking him to their private bath.

 

 

Sitting in naught but their skin and surrounded with warm water that eased his slightly aching body, Thorin sighed softly to himself as he leaned back, enjoying the comforting presence of Bilbo, who sat on the ledge of the tub, rubbing a flower scented cream into his hair. 

Small, nimble fingers ran along his scalp pleasantly, smoothing out long tresses of black and silver. Bilbo hummed to himself as he worked, moving to grab the small bowl to scoop water up, pouring it over Thorin's head, washing out the foam from the hair.

He nudged Thorin to sit up, giving him access to his back. He poured a lavender oil into his hands, warming it up before putting it to Thorins' back.

Thorin let lose a low rumble in his chest, groaning in gentle pleasure. Those damned fingers, Thorin loved them so much.  
Bilbo chuckled as he rubbed and soothed Thorins' muscles. “You truly did need this, my King. Perhaps you shouldn't over work yourself like you usually do.” Bilbo said, moving his hand up to the broad shoulders before him, rubbing small circles with both thumbs.

Thorin sighed, craning his neck from side to side. “Possibly, but I need to be sure this kingdom is in better shape come the spring time, before the rest of the caravans from the Blue Mountains come.” He arched his back slightly when Bilbo found a knot in his muscle, soothing it out.  
Shaking his head slightly, Bilbo just sighed softly. “You mean before your sister returns? Honestly Thorin, you can take a break for a few days. Otherwise you'll either faint and hurt yourself during your meetings with Balin and the few advisers that came, or you'll snap and harm someone. Either way Oin will have some choice words for you.”

Thorin chuckled softly, moving so he could lean back against Bilbo, who had sat behind him in the tub, nuzzling between his shoulder blades.  
They sat like that, enjoying each others presence and closeness, Thorin was nearly temped to sleep right there.  
“Perhaps,” Bilbo began, tracing of Thorins' scars with gentle fingers, kissing and gently nipping the skin there. “I could help relax you even further?”

The dwarf noted the question in Bilbos' voice, making him turn to face his lover, noting the slight tint of pink that he was sure wasn't caused by the water. He felt a sudden surge of want radiate in his chest and downwards.

“And how so, my hobbit?” He asked, enjoying the way Bilbo's eyes darkened as he met his eyes, twin pools of black almost swallowing the light brown of his pupils as he swallowed slightly. “Finish washing, then come to the bedroom. I'll show you.” Bilbo whispered, sliding out of the tub and grabbing a plush towel, walking out and leaving a flustered Thorin sitting in the tub.

 

When Thorin emerged from the bathroom, he took notice of how Bilbo was already sitting on their large bed, wearing only a deep blue robe with gold stitch work, beside him sat a new bottle of what looked like oil.

Taking this moment, Thorin shed his towel, hanging it on a rack close to the crackling fire place, walking over to the bed, enjoying the way Bilbo adjusted the robe over his crotch, a deep blush on his cheeks and neck.

Thorin knelt on the bed, climbing over his hobbit, moving to catch those round lips in a kiss, but was suddenly met with a thin finger, making him quirk a brow in question.

Bilbo merely grinned, motioning for Thorin to lay on his back, which he did only with another question in his eyes.

“I said I would take care of you, didn't I?” He said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Thorin's bearded chin, gently nipping at the skin beneath the black hair. Thorin inhaled a sharp breath, feeling a gentle spark of pleasure zap through him.

Bilbo noticed the sudden tremble, grinning as he caught the dwarf's lips in a gentle kiss, rubbing as his shoulders.

“And h-how would you go about that, my hobbit?” Thorin asked, quirking a brow at him. Bilbo sat across his stomach, a light blush decorating his cheeks, looking down at his dwarf.

“I've been doing some thinking. We haven't exactly been able to, have a moment to ourselves in a while.” He said, running his fingers through the thick curls of hair on Thorins' chest, keeping his eyes down. “And I've noticed the times we spend around the others, how tense you look. So I thought, perhaps I could,” He paused for a moment, his blush increasing as he swallowed, plump tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“perhaps I could, be the one to top. To help you fully relax.”

For a moment they sat in silence, with Thorin slightly tensing underneath him, his hands gently clasping Bilbos' thighs.  
  
Just for a brief moment, Bilbo thought that perhaps he overstepped their relationship, and the roles between them, he muttered to himself about how he shouldn't have presumed as he began to move off.

Suddenly, being pulled back into sitting on Thorins' lap, he looked back down at the dwarf kings' face, taking note of the deep red on his cheeks and creeping down his neck.

“You m-misunderstand, Bilbo.” He muttered, finally looking back up into his eyes, the crystal blue of his eyes nearly swallowed by black. “I just – I have never, been the anvil for anyone before.”

Bilbo watched with a sudden surge of lust that hit him as the blush on Thorins' face darkened, suddenly feeling a smirk play across his lips as he moved down, inching his face closer to the dwarf's as he spoke.

“Don't worry. I promise to be gentle.” And with that, he pressed their lips together, tasting the regal kings' mouth.

Relaxing into the sudden dominance of his usually gentle hobbit, Thorin placed a hand over Bilbo's waist, rubbing at him through the material of the robe. Bilbo pressed his agile tongue along the crease of Thorin's lips, waiting until the dwarf gave him access, then he traced at the inside of his lover's mouth, enjoying the way he arched up into him.

Pulling away so Thorin could catch his breath, a dazed look crossing on his face, Bilbo took this opportunity to move down, nipping at the exposed skin he could reach, gently kissing at the marks he would leave.

 

Thorin closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Bilbo's mouth along his neck, chest and stomach, those damned hands of his rubbing and pinching at him. He could already feel his cock hardening slightly, moaning softly at the way Bilbo had dipped his tongue along the skin of his hip, nipping as he lowered his face.  
When he felt a sudden puff of breath along his shaft, he gasped, putting his hands above his head, grasping at one of his plush pillows, his eyes tightly shut close.

Bilbo chuckled softly as he sat up, slipping off his robe and tossing it to the side. He looked down, enjoying the view of his always regal and usually always in charge dwarf trembling and blushing prettily like a maiden, all because of him.

  
“Do you know how you look, Thorin? How beautiful you look like this?” He said, moving back up to kiss at the dwarfs' chest, enjoying the feel of those coarse yet soft curls of black against his lips, nose and cheeks.

Thorin groaned softly, opening one eye to watch Bilbo as he mouthed at his chest, making his way to one dark nipple.

The sudden bite to his nipple surprised Thorin a bit, but soon enough the gentle suckling and nips made him relax again, closing his eyes and losing himself to the feeling of Bilbos' mouth.

Suddenly three soft and somehow already slicked fingers gently traced along his cock, making him gasp in sudden surprise. Looking to his side, he noticed the jar of oil was already open and put together that that was what covered Bilbos' fingers.  
He looked down into the mirth filled expression of Bilbos' as he moved down, kissing his stomach as his already slicked hand began a smooth pumping rhythm, gently flicking his thumb over the purple head of his cock.

The king rocked his hips up, enjoying the sweet friction against his cock as he trembled, moaning softly.

The hobbit chuckled, rubbing the slowly hardening cock in his hand, moving down to his hip once more, kissing the skin leading to the mass of hair that crowned his slowly thickening cock.

Thorin chocked back a sob as he felt soft lips and wicked tongue dance along his prick, making him open his eyes, looking down at his hobbit, noticing the wicked gleam in his eyes.

“A new oil I had made. Perfectly safe to taste.” He smirked, taking the fat head into his mouth, softly sucking.

Thorin tossed his head back, arching his back up as he gripped the headboard, feeling a sharp surge of lust wrack is entire frame.

Never before had he felt this much pleasure before, when they fucked or took the time to make love towards the end of their journey.

 

Perhaps this was what he needed, to let go of his control and sub come to the care of another. He relaxed himself once more, losing himself in the feel of the warm and sweet suction of Bilbos' mouth, the feel of his perfect hands massaging his thighs, rubbing soothing circles-

  
The sensation of something slicked pressing against his puckered entrance caused him to release an obscene sounding moan, his hips jerking up suddenly, nearly chocking his hobbit, who released his cock from his mouth.

Bilbo gave him a slightly worried look, lips wet from spit and the oil on his cock. “Are you alright?” He asked.

 Thorin could barely contain the sudden heat that pulled at his stomach, making him shiver in anticipation and need. He nodded, licking his bottom lip. “F-Forgive me, it was just...sudden.” He muttered, blushing to the base of his neck. “P-Please...keep going.”

 

Bilbo nodded, moving back between his dwarfs' thighs, lifting one leg over his shoulder, pressing the oiled digit to his entrance as he gently kissed and sucked a mark into one thigh.

Slowly, with such tenderness it would drive any normal Man crazy with need and want, Bilbo massaged the furl of muscle with his middle finger, easing it in slowly until it disappeared up to the third knuckle. He sat on his haunches, letting his trembling dwarf adjust to the feeling of something foreign resting inside his body until he gave a throaty plea of “keep going”, to which Bilbo obliged, thrusting his finger in and out slowly.

After a few more strokes, he began to press a second finger in, feeling the muscles of Thorins' hole slowly begin to allow him entry. It was a blissful heat that encased his fingers, tight but yielding, something that would feel much more amazing encasing his own cock, which now rested against his thigh, slowly hardening from the sight and sounds of his regal dwarf.

 The days, no, _months_ since the end of the battle where he spent using his own hand, imagining what it would feel like to finally be with Thorin in a nice comfortable bed nearly drove him mad.

 

Now that he was finally able to have the king at his mercy, he'd be sure to wring out any sounds he could from this dwarf.

 

Slowly, minute by minute Thorin became accustomed to the feeling of Bilbos' fingers in him, pressing inside and dragging deliciously against his inner walls, dragging moan to ragged moan from his lips, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the headboard, his cock already hard and leaking against his stomach.

Soon enough he started gently thrusting his hips back in time with Bilbos' fingers, lost in the bliss of having a third finger joining the two already sliding in and out of him, scissoring and gently stretching him open.

Bilbo smirked, his eyes burning with lust and a possessive string, watching the dwarf moaning and gasping as his fingers searched, pressing against his inner walls, seeking out-

 The sudden bolt of white hot pleasure that raced through Thorin at that moment, causing him to tighten around the probing fingers inside him gave Bilbo the knowledge that he'd found that spot inside his lover.

Thorin moved one hand down to his side, gripping the furs beneath him with an iron grip, looking up to Bilbo with tears of pleasure in his eyes, moaning softly, his voice husky with want.

“P-Please, Bilbo.”

 

And how could this little hobbit continue to deprive his lover any longer, with that face looking at him?

 

Nodding, Bilbo moved between Thorins' splayed thighs, pressing closer to him as he removed his fingers. Leaning forward, reaching for the oil once more, they both hissed in pleasure when their cocks brushed against each other.  
Gathering a good amount of the sweet oil, Bilbo slicked himself up, rubbing a bit more of it into Thorins' entrance, ensuring the way would be pleasurable for him. He rubbed the excess oil onto Thorins' thigh, gaining a small glare and huff from the dwarf beneath him.

He chuckled softly, pressing the head of his cock at the twitching hole, looking to Thorin once more for reassurance. A needy whine spilled from the dwarfs' lips as he pushed his hips back, wanting to feel his hobbits' cock inside him, gave Bilbo all the reassurance.

In one gentle push, he slipped inside that tight heat, gasping loudly at the sudden assault on his senses, suddenly thrusting in too hard, gaining a sudden yelp from his lover.

“S-Sorry, I just..oh Valar, Thorin.” He moaned, gently pushing forward, until his hips pressed against Thorins', ensuring he was snugly inside his dwarven lover.

 

“You feel amazing, Thorin.” Bilbo moaned, rubbing the thighs that wrapped around his waist, feeling the muscles trembling under his hands. “P-Please, oh- _Bilbo._ ” Thorin gasped, tossing his head back as the hobbit slowly pulled out, pushing back in, letting him adjust to the sensation. The dwarf groaned, arching his back up as Bilbo fucked into him slowly, the sudden burn from the stretch dissolving into pleasure.  
Bilbo leaned forward, reaching up to Thorins' chest, kissing and nipping at his skin, gripping his hips with nimble fingers, pulling Thorin into his slow thrusts.  
With even this subtle change in the angle, Thorin could feel how close Bilbo was to that spot inside him, the one that would make him see white and feel heat bubbling inside him, as if his very blood were liquid gold. His legs tightened around the hobbits' waist, his name spilling from thin lips spread wide.

 Bilbo couldn't help the thrumming in his heart, listening to the way his beautiful dwarf moaned, the way his beautiful voice that he usually only ever heard orders spilling from, gasping out his name, begging him for more.

“H-Harder, Bilbo, please!”

Suddenly, like a switch, Bilbo suddenly slipped free from that tight heat, suddenly flipping Thorin onto his side, lifting his left leg, setting it on his shoulder. Slipping back inside, he smirked to himself, thrusting deeply, hitting the dwarfs' sweet spot on the first go, making him scream out in pleasure, his body thrumming in the intensity of the sensation.

From that point on, Bilbo thrust into the tight heat like an animal, gripping Thorins' other leg that rested at his hip, dragging his lover into each thrust.

 Thorin could do nothing but be lost in the sudden white hot ecstasy that coursed through his body, moaning wantonly as Bilbo fucked into him. Thorin had to hold onto the furs beneath them, his knuckles going white, panting into his shoulder, some of his hair sticking to his sweat slicked skin.

 

Loud panting, moaning and the scent of sex permeated the room, accompanied by the throaty words spilling from Bilbo, calling Thorin his _beautiful king_ , or his _stubborn dwarf_ with a _glorious arse_. Even saying some of the more indecent thoughts he'd had of him. (like how he'd wanted to fuck his mouth anytime he said something rude, or how he wanted to tie hm down to the bed and use him for his own pleasure.) All the while Thorin would say “yes!” or “Mahal p-please!”

 Bilbo could suddenly feel the red hot coil of pleasure tightening in him, he knew he was close, and judging by the way Thorin was tightening around him, so was he.

Leaning back down, Bilbo wrapped a hand around Thorins' cock, rubbing as he mouthed at the dwarfs' shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave evidence as he gave a final three thrusts into him, groaning his release.

Thorin only needed the slightest touch to his cock and he was already spilling, crying out Bilbos' name in one ragged sound, trembling like a leaf in a wind storm, tightening around Bilbos' softening cock.

 They lay together like that, still connected, for a few minutes until Bilbo deemed it necessary to get them cleaned up. Despite his moan of protest, Bilbo slipped free and made his way to the bathroom on shaky legs.

 

After cleaning themselves up, Bilbo cuddled close to his King, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder, looking at the fairly deep bite mark he left, kissing it softly. Thorin winced at the feeling, making him pull back, worry spilling across his face.

“I hurt you.” He said, sounding apologetic. Thorin grinned, turning to face Bilbo, enjoying the soreness in his bottom. “It is alright, it feels good.” He grinned softly, eyes heavy lidded as he pressed a soft kiss to Bilbos' chin. The hobbit grinned, returning the kiss. “Perhaps, I can play the anvil to your hammer more often, if it feels that amazing.” He rumbled, making Bilbo huff in amusement.

“Yes, but I doubt Balin would want you limping constantly. We'll leave this for when you are needing to relax.” Said Bilbo, letting his lover rest his head over his chest, enjoying the closeness as he ran his hands through his hair.  
Thorin merely grunted slightly, already dozing off.

  
Bilbo rolled his eyes playfully, laying back into the little nest they made, closing his eyes as he too slipped off into a wonderful sleep.

 

 


End file.
